scratchprogfandomcom-20200214-history
Scratchers
A Scratcher is the name given to anyone who uses Scratch, and is a registered user on the Scratch Website. It can also, though, refer to specifically a user on Scratch who has received the "Scratcher" status after being helpful and active, which allows that user some more capabilities, such as using cloud variables. Registering To become a Scratcher, one must make an account. The following information must be entered: # Username (Between 3 and 20 characters) # Password (Must be at least 6 characters; never share this!) # Confirm password # Birth month and year (Will never be shared with anybody, only used for the Scratch Statistics site. Also used to confirm if you're the right person when deleting an account.) # E-mail address (Parent/guardian's e-mail if under 13; do not share this either; will be only used for confirming the address or resetting password) # Gender (Male, female, or other) # Country Some of the information is used for the Scratch Statistics site, and some of it will also appear on your My Stuff Page. Some is for reference for the Scratch Team. Following this, an account will be created, with a default Scratch Cat icon. To become a Scratcher you need to "Participate on Scratch More" Meaning following people,confirming sharing email, sharing projects, follow people, make a Studio etc. Definition There has been some discussion on what a Scratcher actually is. It can be any of the following: * A user with a user account on the Scratch Website * A user that has uploaded projects * A user who uses Scratch * A user with "Scratcher" status (in contrast to the "New Scratcher" status) The meaning most commonly used is the first: a user on the Scratch Website. The second most common is number 4: A user with "Scratcher" status. Ranks Despite all members being Scratchers of some sort, there are some official ranks dividing users, and some unofficial ranks as well. A user new to the Scratch program or website is often considered a New Scratcher. Users new to the website have this status as well, even if they have been using the program for a while. Scratch Mentors are Scratchers who help the Scratch Team with creating new Scratch Helper Groups programs. The Scratch Team are the administrators of the website, and also the creators of Scratch. Officially, all other users are considered regular Scratchers, but some users differentiate based on their level of experience, activity, and what they specialize in. Curators and Scratch Design Studio curators are also grouped separately by some, and so are Retired Community Moderators. This system was created to guard against spamming of the forums and comments, so New Scratchers have certain limitations (that spammers are unlikely to want to work around). They can be promoted to Scratcher status when they meet certain requirements. The Scratch Team has not published these in detail; however, the user must have been registered on Scratch for at least two weeks and have been active and helpful around the site. When a user is eligible, they automatically receive an alert in their messages page and on their profile inviting them to become a Scratcher. If they choose to do so, the New Scratcher limitations are lifted for them. Count There are many users on the Scratch Website, with the number growing every day. There are currently about 23,000,000 registered members. See Also * New Scratcher — the status given to a new user on Scratch * Scratch Team — the status given to Scratch moderators and developers * Scratch Mentor — the status given to an invited user from the Scratch Team that ended the Community Moderators program * Student and Teacher Accounts — a special type of user, designed for classroom use References # ↑ https://scratcharchive.asun.co/forums/viewtopic.php?id=26628 # ↑ http://scratch.mit.edu/discuss/topic/6395/ # ↑ http://scratch.mit.edu/statistics/